


It's Supposed to be A Secret

by drechian



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Mugging, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Saves The Day, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-27 16:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drechian/pseuds/drechian
Summary: Sometimes, when a situation is too grave, Peter doesn't have time to change into his spider-suit; he just jumps in and tries to help, which makes hiding an identity really difficult, you know? Lucky for him, children can keep a secret.Or the times when Peter saves the children of the Avengers out of costume, and in return he just asks them to keep his secret identity.





	1. Cassie Lang

**Author's Note:**

> Civil War never happened, they all fought to improve the accords. The Avengers know about Spider-man but they don't know who he really is. Spider-man just helps out with missions from time to time. They don't know he's a fourteen year old from Queens.
> 
> Spider-man's suit is just plain spandex, no fancy stuff like his own AI. 
> 
> Tony and Pepper are already married, and they've had Morgan for 8 years now. 
> 
> The Avengers live in the Stark Tower.
> 
> Cassie and Lila are 10, and Cooper is like 12. I don't really know their age difference (According to MCU trivia Lila's the middle child.)

Cassie Lang took so long for her to convince her mom and step-dad that she could finally walk back from school on her own like the big girl she is. She had to reassure them that she wouldn't get lost, and that she knew not to talk to strangers, and that she knew how to properly cross the road. After a month of just bringing it up over and over again, they finally caved in, and she was allowed to walk on her own or with her friends every Friday after class.

She has honestly never encountered any type of danger during those walks. 

But this one particular day was just a bad day. 

It was one of the rare days she walked back alone. She skipped down a sidewalk in New York, thinking about what their dinner would be and all the homework she would have to do right after. 

She was so deep in thought that she accidentally bumped into someone's leg. She stumbled back to the ground and yelped. She looked up to apologize quickly, but she was suddenly unnerved by how the man smiled down at her.

"Hello, Little Girl." He greeted casually, "Would you like to come with me?"

Cassie's face soured. "I'm not allowed to go with strangers, sir." She was always a brave girl, so she had no problem talking back. "I'm sorry for bumping into you, but I need to go now." She quickly stood up and started walking away.

But the man had suddenly grabbed her by the arm, the grip hurting a bit. "Your daddy said you should come with me."

The girl faltered at the mention of her father. "How do you know my daddy?"

"I'm a friend of his." The man answered.

Cassie was still suspicious. Last time she was attacked by a scary looking guy in a black and yellow suit, and she almost lost his daddy that time too. "Can you maybe call daddy first before I come with you?"

The man frowned at her answer, but he dialled his phone nonetheless and called. His grip tightened on her arm though, and it was making her uncomfortable.

Cassie already had a bad feeling about the whole situation. She looked around and they were surrounded by people. She could make a fuss and they would help her. At least she had a plan.

But suddenly she was pulled closer to the man and this time, his grip was straight up painful, she couldn't help but yelp. 

"Look little girl, if you cause a scene, then I will not hesitate to hurt everyone around us. They'll get hurt because of you. Do you want that?" The man whispered threateningly.

Cassie felt her blood run cold. All her bravery left her then and there, and she just wanted to cry and scream, but she also knew she couldn't do that.

The man took her silence as compliance and grumbingly went back to his phone call and said, "Target acquired. Pick-up required at alleyway 3 at street 47." He then started pulling her into an alleyway, taking them away from the public eye.

Cassie was already tearing up. She was going to be taken and she couldn't do anything about it. "I want my daddy." She whimpered.

The man just clicked his tongue. "If he loves you, he'll come for you, in exchange for the Pym particles of course." He then pocketed the phone and started walking farther into the alley. "If you're a good girl, you won't get hurt. But if your daddy is being difficult, then… no promises."

The little girl prayed that her daddy would appear out of nowhere just to save her, or maybe even Hope, or Captain America or Ironman. Someone, anyone.

_ "Excuse me." _

Cassie and the man flinched and turned behind them only to find a brunet teenager, standing at the opening of the alleyway, fiddling with the sleeves of his oversized sweater. "Thank you for finding her," he smiled nervously, "I was supposed to pick her up but she wasn't at the school when I arrived." He then carefully walked over to them.

Cassie was sure she has never met that boy in her life, but she rather go with him rather than the guy who wants to hurt her and her daddy.

The man's expression morphed to anger. But he still kept that smile, but it looked more manic. "Oh- of course. I hope you don't mind me just pulling her out of the streets. Can't have a girl walking on the street alone." He reached into his coat, and Cassie could hear something being clicked.

"Y-yeah, you're right. Thank you, really." The brunet still walked closer, and he even reached out for Cassie's free arm. "I'll take her now, sir."

And as soon as he touched Cassie's arm, it all happened too fast. 

The man pulled out a gun and aimed it to the boy's head. The boy moved faster. His hand slapped the man's wrist upward, causing him to aim at the sky. He then quickly grabbed his wrist, and then squeezed it. The man screamed, and it caused him to let go of Cassie. The brunet boy then scooped her into his arms and started running.

The man roared at them and aimed at their direction.

"He's going to shoot at us again!" Cassie shrieked. 

And when the man did, the brunet boy quickly dodged it and escaped to the left entrance.

The man pursued them. They were still shot at from time to time. The boy tipped over trash cans and actually moved dumpsters -full dumpsters!- to block the way and get more distance in between them. The kidnapper seemed to be used to it though because it didn't evade him for too long.

They couldn't keep running. 

At one point, they managed to get a far enough distance between them, but they could still hear the distant sounds of gunshots and screams. Peter kicked open a metal door to an abandoned building and he dropped Cassie inside there, closing the door behind them. They were safe- but only temporarily. "You have to stay here. I need to deal with him."

Cassie was crying at this point, and she was scared. "What are you going to do? You're just a kid like me! And he's a guy with a gun! You're going to get hurt if you face him!" 

She felt gentle hands land on her cheeks, and thumbs wipe her tears away. She looked at the boy in front of her and he still had a smile on. She looked at her as if everything was going to be okay, and Cassie thought it was believable. 

"Hey- trust me okay?" The boy said, "You want in on a secret that'll make sure we'll get out of this safe?"

The girl nodded. The brunet grinned, leaned in to her ear, and whispered, "I'm Spider-man."

Cassie looked at him wide-eyed. "You are?!" She never expected Spider-man to be a kid. He was fighting along with the Avengers and he probably still had school and homework like she did. 

The brunet hushed her and continued. "I am, and you know how the news says I always beat up the bad guys, right? Well this guy is no exception, okay?"

The light hearted mood was ruined when gunshots and screams were heard. "Where are you, you little brats!?"

Cassie whimpered and hid her face in the teen's chest. "I'm scared."

He patted her head and hushed her again, "I promise I won't let anything happen to you. But I need you to stay here and stay hidden while I handle him. Can you promise me that?"

The little girl hesitated at first, because she really didn't want to be left alone. But she understood what heroes needed to do. So she nodded. "Just promise me you'll come back for me."

The brunet nodded back and patted her head again. Cassie watched as the teen pulled out his mask from his backpack, left it for her to guard. The metal door was shut close and she hid behind it. She just cuddled the bag as tight as she could when she heard the fight start up.

Cassie could hear curses, and gunshots, and were those laser beams sounds?! She heard Spider-man confirm that it was in fact laser beams and how it was overkill to bring something like that to a kidnapping- but kidnapper figured that he was currently facing a mutant, so might as well bring out the big guns.

The fight continued and Cassie couldn't tell what was happening anymore. She heard zaps, she didn't know if it hit Spider-man. She heard grunts. She couldn't tell if it was from the hero or the villain. There were a lot of crashing sounds, probably someone falling on trash cans and dumpsters, and a lot of loud thumps, probably someone hitting the wall. 

There were constant sounds of thwips of webs, then- silence.

Cassie slowly moved out of her place, trying to determine whether or not it was safe for her to go out, check if Spider-man was okay and if they were safe. 

Then the door slammed open and she just squealed, scurrying to the farthest part of the room, and hiding behind Spider-man's backpack.

"H-hey, it's fine. It's just me." 

She only looked up when she was greeted by the familiar, safe, voice. It was Spider-man who got out of that fight a winner.

But he didn't get out of it unscathed.

His suit was ruined- it was burnt and cut everywhere. His mask was half burnt and it revealed his mouth. There were a lot of burnt holes now, and he was definitely covered in dust and trash. He absolutely didn't smell good, that's for sure. 

But Cassie couldn't care less about that. "Is the bad guy gone?" 

Spider-man just leaned on the door pane and smiled sheepishly. "He's uh- hanging out there, all webbed up and ready to be picked up by the Avengers. Which by the way we have to call. I don't think the police should handle this guy." 

He walked towards the girl and that was the only time she noticed that he had a limp, and that he was holding the seared wound on his side. He was doing a great job pretending he was all good, until he just collapsed right in front of the girl, making Cassie get all concerned. 

"Spider-man!" She cried and went to his side. She didn't touch him because she was afraid to make everything worse.

The boy put it upon himself to make the situation seem lighter than it should be though, by half joking half actually groaning and make a quip accompanied with a smile. "There's a reason charred Spiders aren't on any menu in the world. I really did not expect Mister Criminal to have a laser beam."

Cassie couldn't help but smile at that. "Daddy has… very high tech enemies."

That caught Spider-man's attention. "Daddy? He kidnapped you because of your dad?"

The girl nodded. "Yeah, my dad is Ant-Man.",

"Oh! I work with him. You must be Cassie then. He talks about you all the time." He was smiling so brightly, it seemed as though he wasn't injured at all. "This makes this a whole lot easier. We can call the Avengers and get you home safe. Do me a favor? There's like this emergency watch that the Avengers gave me. It's in my bag, you can't miss it- it has that huge A in the middle- can you press it so they know to come?"

Cassie chuckled at how the guy rambled. She did as she was told. She looked over the contents of the hero's bag. She was also amused that they almost had the same contents - papers, pens, books, and even an I.D. She couldn't help but read his name out loud. 

_ "Peter Parker?" _

Cassie felt Spider-man flinch from her position. Her eyes landed on him, and she found him being unable to look at her.

"That's your name?" She asked. 

Spider-man hesitated in answering. "I think you're a smart girl, so if I told you I stole that backpack, you wouldn't believe me." He then sighed and stared at the ceiling. "Yeah, that's my name."

"Oh." Cassie looked at the I.D. once more before putting it back inside and retrieving the emergency watch. She then pressed the button. And put it back, moving closer to Spidey. "I pressed the button." She said, and a bit awkwardly added, "Also, it's nice to meet you, Peter."

Spider-man, or rather Peter, looked at her and gave a small smile, "Nice to meet you too, Cassie. But uhm… can you do me another favor?"

"Sure." She nodded.

Peter slowly sat up, and that was the time Cassie decided that it was okay to touch him and help him up. "People aren't supposed to know who I am, so if you could keep my name a secret." He turned to her and the concern was evident on his face. 

"Even from my daddy?" Cassie asked, and the hero just frowned at that. 

"I'm sorry, Cassie."

It was a moment of silence between the two of them. Peter was actually concerned that the girl would say no. But to his surprise, she placed her hand over his, and when he faced her, she gave him a gentle smile. "You saved me so it's the least I can do." 

She then gave him a hug. "Thank you, Peter." Peter was also not expecting that, specially with the filth he was covered in, but she thanked him so sincerely that he couldn't help but hug back.

"You're welcome, Cassie." He patted her back for a moment, then pulled away just so they could see eye to eye. "Let's go wait outside for your daddy, hm? Also if you want, you can throw trash at the jerk who tried to hurt you. I have gloves from Chem class in my backpack."

"That's disgusting." The girl squealed in delight, "Let's do it!"

\------

The whole team went to the location Spider-man pinged them and they really didn't know what to expect from a call that came from an alleyway. They figured it was a normal alleyway mugging, or a brawl, because that was what Spidey usually handled, but it was peculiar that he'd use the emergency call. They thought it might be more serious so just in case, everyone available came.

They did not expect to see the vigilante with a kid, throwing tin cans at a webbed up bad guy. 

"What's going on here?" Iron man spoke up, removing his face plate to reveal a confused Tony Stark.

Spidey looked at him and smiled sheepishly. "Hey there Mr. Stark, Captain America, Black Widow, Hawkeye, and Ant-man." He then waved timidly. 

"Hi Avengers!" Cassie greeted happily as well, waving more enthusiastically than the hero had.

"Cassie?!" Ant-man ran his way towards the two, all the while retracting his helmet, and it revealed a concerned Scott Lang. 

"Daddy!" The girl ran towards her father, and midway they capture each other in an embrace.

"What are you doing here, pumpkin?!" He pulled her away and looked for injuries frantically, then pulled her back immediately, looking at Spidey, "What happened here?"

"Baddie right there tried to take her away," The hero pointed at the webbed up man, "Wanted your Pym particles."

"But Pe-!" Cassie spoke but suddenly covered her mouth, turning to the vigilante who held a finger to his lips. The little girl cleared her throat and continued, "I mean- Spider-man saved me, so I'm okay now."

"Oh God- I-" Scott's expression just showed pure raw gratitude. "Thank you so much, Spider-man. I- I can never repay you for this."

"All in a day's work, Mr. Ant-man." Spider-man answered. He then moved towards Cassie and patted her head, "Cassie's a sweetheart too. I wouldn't want anything bad happen to her."

The little girl just beamed at the compliment.

After the exchange, the vigilante had picked up his bag and adjusted it on his back. The Avengers took that sight in. The vigilante looked a whole lot younger with his bag behind him, almost like a student. 

"I need to get to patrolling now." Their observations were interrupted with Spider-man speaking up, "You guys are gonna handle this, right?"

"Are you sure you don't want to come back with us, Spiderkid?" Iron-man offered, "You're looking a little charred there."

"Hah. I already made that joke earlier, Mr. Stark." The vigilante snorted, "But yeah, I'm fine. It's just the suit now, my enhanced healing already dealt with the rest."

"You plan in patrolling with a damaged suit made out of spandex?" Black Widow pointed out.

"Yeah, at least change." Hawkeye added. 

The colorful spider hero just shrugged. "Crime doesn't stop just because I need to change."

"New York wouldn't burn to the ground either." Captain America pointed out as well. It just earned him a shrug from the young vigilante again.

"I'll see you guys later. Hopefully you'll ping me when you need me!" He shot a web to the next building and pulled himself out of sight. He didn't hear what Tony had to say. 

"Hopefully you'll do the same." He just shook his head and put on the faceplate. "Okay everyone, let's clean up Spidey's mess."

"Y-yeah," Scott answered, but he looked hesitant. He didn't want to let go of his daughter unless he was sure she's okay.

Luckily Captain America saw right through him. "Go back to the Quinjet, Scott. We got it from here. Make sure your kid feels safe."

Ant-man just smiled in gratitude and did as he was told. Chattering between father and daughter could be heard while the rest handled the situation.

"Dad, I know I said you're my favorite hero, but I think I really, really like Spider-man now too."

"You know what, pumpkin? I think I like him more now too."


	2. Lila Barton and Cooper Barton

They were at New York because their mom was about to give birth, and  _ the _ Iron man offered his highly skilled medical team to overlook the whole delivery- not to mention Pepper, Laura and Natasha had missed each other a lot, and they weren't missing a friend's delivery for the world.

Lila and Cooper did a lot on their spare time. They played with Cassie and Morgan. They went out to parks and malls and cafes. They played with the Avengers!

They also weren't really given that much rules; Don't go to Tony's lab. Don't disturb the workers in the lower levels. If they wanted to go out and explore New York, they had to bring an Avenger or the head of the security with them.

It wasn't a lot, but they decided not to follow the last one. 

Everyone was just so busy. The girls were busy with the baby shower, and the guys were busy with training. Cassie and Morgan had school. Happy was just grumpy so they just assumed he wouldn't want to come with them. So they just… left through the front door on their own. 

Of course, they were a bit nervous because all their life they've just been in a secret house behind the mountains, then suddenly they were going to explore the concrete jungle on their own for the very first time. 

It's not like they were going to do it with no knowledge. Their dad has taken them sightseeing, and Happy has drove them to place before. Plus, there was Google Maps. They would be fine. 

At least that's what they thought.

"This doesn't look like the right road to the mall, Cooper." Lila said as she gripped her brother's sleeve and moved closer. "I think we're lost."

Cooper just snorted and waved his hand dismissively. "We're not lost, look the map says we're going the right way. Just… uh… ten minutes away." He pointed at the phone, the Stark Phone given to them for their stay.

Lila squinted at the phone and spoke, "It has a car icon- doesn't that mean it takes ten minutes in a vehicle? For walking it's- more than an hour?!"

"Still means we're going the right place though." The older boy just shrugged. The girl deflated with his answer.

"I hope we pass by a cafe or something. I'm kind of thirsty." Lila said as she and Cooper continued to walk. 

"I think there's one after the next pedestrian lane we cross," her brother answered, "We can grab something there then continue on our quest to the arcade!"

Lila just shook her head, "Is this really worth suffering the wrath of all the adults in the Tower?"

Cooper just nodded an affirmative. "Of course!" Making his sister just sigh.

They eventually did get to a cafe and they bought some drinks and snacks using the credit card given to them by Pepper. The Starks were very generous to them, and they honestly felt shy at first, but at the moment they didn't even think about how expensive the drinks were. They were just thankful for the chance.

They eventually got to the mall, went to the arcade, shopped for some clothes, toys and more food, before they called it a day. It wasn't that late yet, but the sun was almost setting, so they figured it was about time they went home.

They decided to stop by the cafe earlier though because they really enjoyed their frappes. They were just outside, finishing up their drinks and talking about their day, all ready to call Happy to pick them up just as soon as they finish their drinks-

When all of a sudden a guy stands behind them and they feel a sharp metal touch their back. The two kids just tense up immediately. 

"If you rascals don't want to get hurt then you're going to come with me quietly, ya hear?"

The two just immediately nodded. 

They were lead to an alleyway, and there more guys waiting for them. They all looked smug and they all had weapons- knives, bats, and even a gun- and they all surrounded the children. Cooper could only stand protectively in front of Lila who gripped her brother's hoodie as they were cornered at the wall. 

"These are the brats with the Stark phone and credit cards?" One guy asked.

The other answered. "Yep- they even went back to the cafe to waste more of their money."

Cooper couldn't help but click his tongue. So that's who those men were- just a bunch of heavily armed muggers.

Him and his sister were braver than most children. Their father was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and part of the Avengers. Of course they've been told stories, and of course they've been trained for some situations despite their rather safe lives. 

They, of course, never specifically prepared for a situation where six guys would mug them, but the main thing their father asked them to always remember was to stay strong, and they were doing just that.

"So brats- hand em over and no one gets hurt." One guy just held out their hand expectantly.

The two knew the best course of action was to just do as they were told, but without the phone they wouldn't be able to call someone to pick them up, or get back home on their own.

"We'll give them to you but can we please call someone first? We need someone to pick us up." Cooper tried to bargain.

That didn't sit well with the criminals. "You think we're dumb, boy?" One said, and he sneered too.

The older brother instantly tried to take it back. "N-no! We just need to get home and-"

The gun was shot near them, and that time the two kids couldn't help but scream. 

"Shut up! You're not the ones who make the rules here! Give us the goods!" 

"A-alright- alright!" Cooper frantically answered, shielding his sister more as he threw the phone at them. "Please let us go."

One picked the phone up, the other moved closer, swinging the bat at them, making the children scream again, but fortunately it just hit the wall beside them.

"More of the good stuff! Give up your fancy cards too!" 

Cooper was able to give them his, but Lila was too afraid to move. She was already crying on her brother's back just wanting them to be safe, regretting ever leaving without permission. 

"I know you have one more!" One of the muggers roared and slashed his knife through the air threateningly. "I swear to God I will hurt your pampered asses if you don't cough it up."

"L-Lila- I need you to give them the card." Cooper said without breaking eye contact with the mugger. Lila just nodded and tried to feel her pocket for the card. She couldn't stop shaking, and she couldn't stop hiding behind her brother. She kept her eyes close because she was just so afraid. 

The muggers were getting impatient. 

"You two are moving too slow! God damn it!" The guy with the gun aimed it at them.

Cooper and Lila just braced for what was to come. 

The gun was shot. 

The two kids screamed. 

No one was hurt. 

When Cooper and Lila slowly realize that they weren't hit, they start to realize that they were hearing grunts and shouting. They slowly opened their eyes only to find the muggers focusing on fighting a- a brown haired teen?

He looked like a teen, but he fought like a pro. He was able to dodge most of the attacks- key word was  _ most _ . He still got sliced and hit by the bat a few times, but he took it like a champ. Not even the deepest cut was able to faze him. 

Cooper and Lila watched as he took the muggers down one by one. The last guy- the guy with the gun- he picked up over his shoulder, and then threw him over to a dumpster- and the impact left an indent. 

The Barton kids were speechless. They just looked at the guy in front of them, who was banged up and panting, looking quite pissed. They wondered if he was a new threat. 

But the teen just walked passed by them, back to his backpack and an old radio which he dropped not too far- which Cooper and Lila only noticed- grabbed some sort of gadget from it, and attached it to his wrist. 

The next thing they see is him webbing up the bad guys to the floor. 

Cooper's and Lila's eyes widen dramatically.

"You're Spider-man." 

The teen's eyes snap back towards them and he just blinked, and then he smiled sheepishly. "Aha, yeah, that's me." 

"Y-you're a kid just like us!" Cooper said in disbelief but also in awe, because a hero, their age, was saving lives!

"I think I'm a little bit older than you." The brunet argued playfully, picking up their things and handing it back to them. "They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"W-we're fine." Lila assured, finally having the courage to come out of hiding, but still held her brother's hand. "Thanks to you."

"You're welcome." The boy just smiled. "Do you have anyone to call?"

"Y-yeah uh- we actually do." Cooper took the phone from him, and scrolled through his contacts. 

"I can wait with you guys here, if it makes you feel better. I just need to change though- people aren't really supposed to know who I am under the mask." The teen offered. 

"T-that would really make me feel better." The younger girl said.

Her older brother continued. "If it won't be any trouble then yeah, we'd really appreciate if you stayed with us. We also promise to keep your secret um-" He stopped, expecting a name. 

The hero just blinked at them, and pressed his lips into a thin line. "You know- it's called a secret identity for a reason." 

"We promise we won't tell anyone." Cooper assured.

"And well uhm… your papers are showing from your backpack and I- kind of already know your name from the test papers popping out of it." Lila admitted shyly.

It was the hero's turn to be surprised, and when he turned to his backpack, and yeah he could see his name, but he had enhanced senses! He just cleared his throat, and stuttered in awe. "W-wow. Sharp eyes." 

The older brother just shrugged. "Runs in the family." He also looked at the backpack, then back at the brunet. "So uhm…  _ Peter Parker _ ?"

The hero just groaned. "Yeah, that's me."

"We promise to not tell anyone, we swear." Lila assured him. Cooper nodded in agreement. "It's the least we can do."

Peter seemed concerned, but eventually he nodded and said, "Thank you." He then grabbed his things and moved to the farther part of the alley, "I'll just be over here changing. You guys should call your parents."

The two kids did as they were told.

\------

Clint Barton was not going to deal with New York traffic after he received a call from his children asking to be picked up after they apparently snuck out the Tower.

So he took the Quinjet to pick them up. Tony and Steve came along because they were concerned that the archer would crash from angry steering.

He was seething with parental rage. His two kids were in so much trouble. He was ready to ground them for the entire stay in New York. 

That is until he saw them in an alleyway, surrounded by webbed up men- he was assuming they were criminals- and of course the webber, Spider-man. Anger quickly turned to concern.

"Kids!" Clint parked the Quinjet just above them and grappled down. 

"Dad!" Lila and Cooper ran towards their father and embraced him as soon as they could.

Spider-man was just there, staring in awe. "Of course, I should have known. Eyes as sharp as that, could only be Hawkeye's kids."

The Barton kids just grinned at the vigilante.

Tony and Captain followed right after, and even they were surprised with what greeted them. 

"Care to explain, Spiderling?" The billionaire demanded with a raised brow. Spider-man just gave him his signature sheepish smile- at least they assumed that was what he was doing under the mask.

"Uhm these criminals tried to mug these kids. Stopped them. It's no biggie. Surely way below Avengers' pay grade. I didn't mean to disturb you."

"Kid, you weren't disturbing us." Iron man corrected, "We've been telling you to call us if you need any help."

"And I do do that," The vigilante crossed his arms and huffed rather childishly, "When I need it. I got the situation handled."

"You're covered in cuts and your suit is damaged again." The billionaire pointed out.

Spider-man spluttered, "T-that comes with the job! I'm doing a good job!"

"Yeah he is!" Cooper argued back, and Lila joined in too, "Pe- I mean, Spidey is doing a great job!"

"I'm not saying he isn't, you little snots." Iron man rolled his eyes. "Just saying he could use a little more self preservation."

Hawkeye chuckled, "That's rich coming from you."

"Uh, didn't I just accompany you to pick up your children, Legolas? What's with the attack?"

The children chuckled at that, even Spider-man did, giving the Avengers reason to believe just how young he could be.

"Really though Spidey," Clint turned to the young hero and smiled with gratitude, "Thank you for saving my kids."

"Really, you're welcome. You guys can go on ahead now, make sure the kids are safe. I'll wait here 'til the police arrives." The vigilante assured as he took his backpack and radio, and then webbed it up to the wall. 

"You just leave your things webbed up in random alleyways when you go on patrol?" Captain America pointed out in disbelief. Spider-man just shrugged. 

"Well yeah, usually." 

"And the radio?" Iron man asked. 

"Scavenging for parts. My webshooters need a major upgrade." The vigilante answered. 

"You thrift for parts?" The billionaire sounded really impressed. But evenmore so when Spider-man corrected him. "More like dumpster dive. It's uh- cheaper that way." Cheaper meant free. 

"Huh. Impressive. You do know you can ask me for parts, right?" Tony offered. 

"You're very generous, Mr. Stark. I'll keep that in mind." Spider-man humbly answered.

And with that, the Avengers left with the kid, and as they got distance between them, they heard the distant sounds of siren, meaning that the whole situation would all be dealt with and cleaned up soon. 

Steve and Tony drove the Quinjet home, and in the background were the sounds of father, daughter and son.

"Spider-man is a really cool dude!"

"Yeah, yeah! Real nice too and really funny!"

"Are you replacing your old man as your favorite hero?"

"Maybe?"

"You little rascals. You're grounded, both of you."

"What?! Just because we have a new favorite hero?!"

"Yes, but I can seem mature about this by saying it's because you two snuck out. You brought this upon yourselves."

"Boo!"


End file.
